Chloe James
Chloe James is the youngest child of Ellen Jennings and Bennett James. She is the younger sister of Avery Jennings and Tyler James. She gets along with Stan, as well as her siblings. Chloe is potrayed by Francesca Capaldi. Personality Chloe is sweet, perky and energetic plus sassy. Chloe is very nice and loves her life as well. She looks up to Avery and loves her more than anything else. Description Chloe is girly and funky with a nice piece of jewerly. She is also 40 inches and had curly red hair. She has blue eyes and light skin. Relationships Tyler James Tyler is Chloe's brother. He and Chloe seem to communicate well, seeing as they're not step-siblings, like Tyler and Avery. Tyler gets hypnotized and awed in Chloe's cuteness, resulting in her getting things done her way. Tyler, without any arguement, took Chloe to get her ears pierced. He is also very good at losing Chloe much like the other family members. Avery Jennings Avery Jennings is Chloe's older sister she is intelligent and kind. She is also very smart and loves Stan a lot. Chloe looks up to Avery and wrote down her name for the person she admires most. Ellen Jennings Ellen is her stepmother. She realizes that Chloe is young and since she is her parent, she hopes to rejoice that as a family. However, she and Bennett often leave her behind on family outings. Chloe thinks Ellen is a superhero. Bennett James Bennett is the father of the house. He is Chloe and Tyler's father. He recently married Ellen and moved in with Avery and her. He will often use his psychologist techniques her, usually resulting badly. Sometimes Chloe tries tricking Bennett into getting things her way because she knows he is softer than Ellen. For example, she asked Bennett's permission to get her ears pierced after Ellen said no. Chloe thought her dad's job was a sockologist instead of a psychologist. After e spoke with her class, she said her dad's job is to make kids cry. Even though her dad is on the crazy side to her, she thinks her mom is a "superhero", resulting in their nice home. He sometimes will trick Chloe. In one episode when he thought she was lying, Bennett told her there was a pony waiting for her. Bennett is also sometimes oblivious to things around him. He loves his family!! He also is very funny and has some crazy ideas. Stan Chloe is basically a little sister and a best friend to Stan. They both built and live in a fort and call it their country.They tell each other pretty much everything and Chloe shares her thoughts and knowledge with Stan, wowwing him. They have a close relationship, probably having the closest relationship out of the whole family. They are always working with each other (talking about feelings and thoughts, building forts, partnering for art contests, etc.) Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Crimes of the Art *Avery's First Crush *The Truck Stops Here *Avery's First Breakup *A New Baby? *Stan Talks to Gran *Avery's Wild Party *My Parents Posted What?! *Stan's Old Owner Season 2 *Too Short *Good Girl Gone Bad *Howloween *Stan Makes His Mark *Tyler Gets a Grillfriend *Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You *Twas the Flight Before Christmas Trivia *Chloe is very similar to Zuri from one of Disney Channel's TV shows, "Jessie", but with less sass. *A running gag in the show is that in some episodes, the family forgets Chloe, and whenever they find out, they yell, "CHLOE!" Chloe is also aware of this, since in Dog with a Hog she states, "Mommy and Daddy do this all the time, and then I get a new doll." *In Guess Who's a Cheerleader, Chloe revealed that she wants to turn out like Avery and she admires Avery the most. She also thinks that Avery is her role model. *Chloe is possibly "ashamed" of Bennett working as a psychologist because she told her class the janitor was her father. *Out of all the characters, Chloe has the most imagination, being seven. *She knows German. *She loves ponies *She loves Animals Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Students Category:Tv Show Character Category:Protagonist Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Stan Category:Acquaintances of Ellen Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Bennett James